


Merry Christmas

by Vexed_Wench



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Community: fandom_stocking, Fluff, Gift Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-05
Updated: 2015-01-05
Packaged: 2018-03-05 14:51:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3124202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vexed_Wench/pseuds/Vexed_Wench
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Dean have a great holiday surprise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Merry Christmas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [spiralicious](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiralicious/gifts).



> Twas the Night Before Christmas was written by Clement Clarke Moore .

Sam thought he must be dreaming. He could’ve sworn he heard someone butchering Twas the night Before Christmas.

“Dean,” he hissed and elbowed his sleeping brother.

“Sorry, maybe the chow mein and tacos were a bad combo.” Dean mumbled and flipped the blankets open to allow the fresh air in.

“I’m used to _that_. I think there’s someone in here.” Sam poked him in the ribs.

“Ouch, quit it! Sammy, go back to sleep. Nappy time now and poking time will commence late this morning.” Dean told him and rolled over.

“I’m serious there is someone out there.” Sam told him.

“Yeah, it’s Santa and if you don’t fall back to sleep he will bail and not leave you squat.” Dean laughed.

Sam slipped out of bed to find who had broken into the bunker on Christmas Eve. He was sure he heard someone speaking. It was T’was the Night Before Christmas’. Well it was close to the original

Twas the night  
Before Christmas  
When all through the place  
Not a creature was stirring  
Not even a boot lace.

The stockings bunched  
On the floor with no care  
With no thoughts  
That St. Nicholas  
Would ever be there

The hunters were nestled  
All safe in Dean’s bed  
While visions of porn and pie  
Danced in one of their heads

And Dean in his boxers  
And Sam in his Saxx,  
Had just passed out  
From great sex and tasty snacks

When out on the library  
There arose such a clatter  
I jumped from Dean’s side  
To see what was the matter

Away to the library  
I flew like the flash  
I peeked around the shelves  
To keep an eye on our stash

 

When what  
Should appear  
But a miniature sleigh  
Without any tiny reindeer

With a little ol driver  
So lively and spry  
I knew in a moment  
I must know this guy

 

He was dressed  
All in red  
From his foot  
To his head  
And his clothes  
Were covered  
With sprinkles and crumbs

 

The stick of his loli  
He held tight  
In his teeth...

“Seriously Sport, you do you always think like that before coffee? No wonder Dean will go ten miles out of his way for the good stuff for you.” Gabriel laughed.

“I am pretty sure that was all you.” Sam snapped.

“Oh, so your pre-coffee thoughts are about me?” Gabriel asked with a wink.

“Don’t flatter yourself’.” Sam rolled his eyes at him.

“I should just pop out now that you ruined my big surprise.” the archangel complained.

“What would that be, you raiding Dean’s snacks?” Sam asked him.

“He wishes he had as high class junk food as me.” Gabriel taunted.

“What did you do rob Death?” Sam asked. Gabriel looked embarrassed at the thought.

“Sammy?” they both turned when they heard Dean looking for his brother.

When Sam turned back he noticed Gabriel was gone and left a huge tree in his place. It was covered in old fashioned ornaments and small envelopes.

“What the hell?” Dean asked as he walked into the room.

“You were right Santa was here.” Sam said with a grin.

Dean gave him a look that said Sam was clearly crazy.

Sam grabbed him and pulled Dean over to the tree. He smiled when he opened a couple the small envelopes and realized they all held gift cards.

They quickly sorted them into piles. They had a piles set aside for clothes, food, entertainment the largest pile held generic Visa, MasterCard and American Express gift cards.

“Wow we made a killing. I see shopping trips in my future.” Dean grinned.

“We can shop online, Best Buy, The Gap, Old Navy, Walmart and the rest have web sites. The movie theaters and restaurants will be fun to go to. A night with a movie and a real restaurant sounds fun.” Sam explained.

“Someone spent good money on us. there must be a couple thousand bucks worth of gift cards here.” Dean sounded shocked.

“Dude, there is five grand in each of the American Express, MasterCard, and Visa pile alone.” Sam told him.

 

“I think there are a few more things for us.” Sam said with a nod to a couple of boxes that were now sitting off to the side of the tree.

“Santa clearly likes me better.” Dean smirked when he saw his box was at least four times larger than Sam’s.

“He never shared a bed with you on experimental diner nights.” Sam said and stuck his tongue out at his brother.

“Whatever, Bitch, you love my cooking.” Dean snapped as ripped open the snowmen wrapping paper on his box.

 

Sam watched as he just stood there looking in it. “What’d you get?” Sam asked as he walked to where Dean was.

“Wow, that must have cost a fortune.” Sam whispered.

“I know, who likes us this much?” Dean asked as he pulled out a set of Gordon Ramsay’s cookware. Below that one was another one that was Rachel Ray’s pots and pans. There were more kitchen gadgets then Sam could even name. The last box dean pulled out was a stuffed full of spices from around the world. Each one smelled more exotic than the last. Whoever gifted it to him was kind enough to put a card with it explaining what it was and what dishes you should use it in.

Sam waited until Dean had inspected each thing in his box, before he grabbed his own gift.

Sam was just as shocked as Dean had been by his gift. His did come with a card, but all it said was , ‘You could wield it you can keep it.’ T

“You got an old hammer?” Dean asked him.

“Not just an old hammer. This is Mjölnir.” Sam whispered.

“Should I know why that is such an awesome thing?” Dean asked as he rolled a jar of what looked like saffron in his hands.

“Thor’s hammer. I am now the owner of Thor’s hammer.” Sam grinned and hefted it above his head.

“You have fun playing with your hammer. I’m going to go make food.” Dean said as he started to drag his box towards the kitchen.

“Thanks for everything, Gabriel.” Sam whispered as he followed Dean with his hammer.


End file.
